Glitch
This article is about actual bugs in the game. For the Scientist's attack, see Scientist. Glitches are programming errors in a game that cause unintended effects. Even modern games can have lots of bugs, including Miitopia. Known glitches Angry at the dead If a Mii's ally is killed, activates Avenge, kills the offending enemy and then receives an encore, they will get mad at a dead enemy. This appears to be merely a graphical glitch as the Mii simply attacks another. Displaced camera If the Menu is opened and closed rapidly enough in a level, the party will be pushed back a bit each time, eventually going off-screen and not visible. This glitch does not actually push the party back, so the level progression is unchanged and it is undone when either the fast-forward button is pressed or the party encounter an event. 'District boss Medal glitch' While it is currently unknown how this is triggered, rarely the Medal achievement screen will be triggered upon defeating a District boss despite the player already getting that Medal earlier. When this happens, it messes the game's daily routine, causing no District boss to be respawned and even the player to stop receiving daily quests in Travelers' Hub. Only the daily questionnaire is confirmed to be unaffected. It also causes the loading time during visiting or leaving the Inn to be increased as if the game is trying to load the daily events, which are rendered broken by the glitch. To fix this glitch, the player has to be in anywhere but New Lumos when the player saved and closed the game, then reopen the game in the next "new day." Currently, the glitch was first observed from a repeat battle against Calc King. It has been confirmed that the Highlight crash has nothing to do with this glitch. Manipulating the system clock also does not influence this glitch occurring at all. While it is still unknown if this glitch applies to both physical and digital copies, it is confirmed that moving the game's cartridge between systems also does not cause this glitch. Fake damage bug Sometimes when the game is turned on and the player has last saved on either the world map or an area, the player's current party on the top screen might show one or several Mii characters with less HP and/or MP than usual as if they were in a battle. This can also happen after leaving the Inn. The glitch is just a harmless graphical bug and does not affect anything, as simply refreshing the screen (either by opening and closing the menu or going into an area/stage) will fix it. It is currently unknown what causes this bug. Grub glitch Rarely, a grub will glitch, where the stat increases it gives may be different than what it is supposed to be, such as a Butterfly Honey raising Attack and Defense stats or even all stats, rather than normally raising only MP. If a Mii is given this grub, it will result in the "Eat Grub" screen softlocking, as that grub isn't supposed to give those stat bonuses and the game doesn't know how to add them to the Mii's stats, necessitating a reset. It is possible to avoid and fix the grub by saving and reloading before consuming it, though the glitch may still occur in the future. This glitch can affect Snurp Radishes as well despite it being the only grub the game to raise all stats, making it harder to tell whether they're glitched or not. Glitch orb Rarely, if the party replays a stage where any teammates were rescued or saved and quit on said stage, then the game may try to play the "saved face orb" effect, but the effect will be visually corrupted. Highlight crash When selecting certain Highlights in the Journal if the player is outside an Inn, the game will pause, then crash and close itself, stating that "an error has caused the software to shut down" on the home menu. Often, the glitched Highlight will stop crashing. It is not known what causes this bug. 'Illness floating glitch' A small graphical glitch can be achieved by entering a Mii's profile while they are ill and editing them by changing any Mii aspects like, for example, their favorite color. Once the change is confirmed, the bed the Mii is in will disappear and they will appear to be floating. This glitch is only temporary until the menu is exited. 'Inn event glitch' After getting back from an exploration, two Miis will appear to talk to each other but the speech bubble icon will not appear despite the game saying there's an event taking place. It can still be selected, which will cause the game to softlock and no action can be taken (the camera function still works however). If the player has moved a Mii from one room to another and selects the glitched event, the room that the last Mii was moved to will be stuck highlighted. Resetting fixes the event. 'Invisible map path' This graphical glitch causes certain path lines between certain map nodes to not be drawn by the game despite the nodes being accessible. The leader Mii, however, can still walk on the "missing" paths as normal, much like the proper hidden paths on Karkaton Peak and Otherworld. It is currently unknown what caused this glitch, and whether this also applies to the digital version, non-US regions, and other maps outside Neksdor, where this glitch was first found. Resetting or choosing to save and quit fixes this problem. Negative but positive boost Bug Sometimes, when a Tank (and possibly other jobs that cause resentment with their attacks) attacks twice, they can get a positive boost from someone who resents them. This is caused by the first attack causing the relationship break, then attacking like normal the following, due to the Angry status effect. This bug can however prove that at least the attacks and activation of Assist skills of the character are predetermined for those under the Angry effect, and do not account for any possible relationship breaks. Petrified Mii with dialogue oversight It is possible for a Laid-back Mii to Hide behind a petrified teammate. The oversight comes in when the petrified Mii, normally lacking any dialogue, utters the hiding Mii's name (and gains resentment). It is currently not known if the same oversight also applies to frozen teammates, and whether this can also start quarrels or not. Pop Star wink flickering If the player scrolls through the Pop Star's equipment without changing their current set up, their winking eye flickers between normal and winking for a split second. This is more noticeable if the player scrolls faster, where it will flicker more rapidly. Rapid dragon marker On the world map, if the d-pad buttons are pressed in two region directions at once, Dominic will rapidly move between them. If the A button is pressed, he will go into a random region he's over. Replayed Highlight glitch Main article: The Highlight Glitch If any Highlight where a face is restored (like the '...Again' scenes) is played then the player exits right as the scene is about to transition to the face restoration scene, then it will confuse the game. * If the player tries to exit, the scene will play; exit or watch it to go to the Journal. * If the player tries to replay the same cutscene, it will play twice. * If the player tries to play another scene, the first scene will play, then the second one. * If the player does the trick again on the second scene, the face segment will replay wrong. However, if the player then leaves their Inn, the Records menu will show up, with only the arrow being visible. * If "Journal", or "Highlights" are selected in this state, the game will crash. * If the player presses B, they can exit the records menu in this "darkened" state. The player can actually feed their Mii characters, and even press "Set out" which will bring the player to the map screen, ending the glitch. * If the player performs this glitch, and does anything that transitions in the game (entering an area via Dominic, leaving an area via area map, entering a level on the area map, etc.), said transition will repeat itself depending on how many times the Highlight was exited during the face restoration scene. * Also, on the map screen, after performing this glitch, if the player selects "Save and quit", the bottom screen will transition to black but will get stuck on a fully black screen. Oddly, the top screen will look normal, however, all Mii characters' stats will be shown as 0, and their levels will be shown as 0. There will be no sound coming out of the console, and the game will softlock, as the player can no longer interact with the game, and they are forced to close it. * When choosing the Mii characters to fight the Darker Lord's hands, it could end leaving the player stuck in the inn or fight the Left Hand with no Mii characters, causing the player to lose and eventually crashing the game. This glitch can be performed anywhere with access to the Highlights menu and can affect any transition. Silent oasis title screen If the player saves while standing on the Neksdor oasis closest to Greenhorne, no title music will play and the Miis in the title don't move. There is no other effect from this and it is fixed as soon as the player saves in another spot. Ultimate Robot Warrior stance change During a battle against the Calc King, if an Ultimate Robot Warrior is defeated while still charging and another is summoned, it will appear deployed for a split second before changing back into the charging stance (thus, not giving it a chance to target Miis). Wrong themes and jingles In certain boss stages, the boss will stay dead, but the boss theme will play while in battle with normal enemies. This has been reported in the stages for the Yeti, "Friend from Nimbus" UFO, Robo-"Traveler", and "Traveler" Woof-o'-the-Wisp Like the boss themes, the "rare enemy" jingle also misplays rarely. In the aforementioned Robo-"Traveler" stage, the "rare enemy" jingle plays but normal enemies appear, while the regular jingle plays regardless of whether a Lion Snail (normal) or Rich Snurp (rare) appears in Midland Marsh. Untested/Unknown glitches This lists Miitopia glitches that have yet to be fully confirmed with at least one solid evidence (clear in-game explanation, supporting image(s)/video, etc.) supporting them. Please do not consider these glitches as true until fully confirmed. Confirmed glitches go to the "Known glitches" section. Category:Miitopia